Winter Break
by Eboby
Summary: A contrived coincidence occurs, and Marco and Spinner end up spending part of Winter Break 2006 together. Bad writing, absurd length, fluff, romance, angst, and author appeal/tract ensue. Slash, but really... what were you expecting?


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Degrassi. Otherwise this shit would be canon, and not whatever the hell seasons 6, 7, 8, and 9 were. (and yes, I wrote that in-actuality-completely-unnecessary disclaimer just to take a potshot at those seasons!)**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING ONESHOT IS 15,000 + WORDS. I AM AWARE THAT IS VERY LONG FOR A ONESHOT, BUT DEAL! **

_**Author's Note: **Well now. This was certainly not what I expected my first fanfic to be. But here we are... I figure this will give me a good chance to flex my writing capabilities (or lack-thereof). Sorry about the generic plot and crummy narration, though. _

_Now, first off, I should warn ya'll that the fic contains a bit of swearing, though it isn't gratuitous. Think situation appropriate; like School's Out. Secondly, yes it's slash, and yes, it gets a bit graphic. Thirdly, **this gets quasi-songfic-y** at parts. Whenever a song is mentioned, I would highly advise going to grooveshark(.com) (I say that site because it's free and has amazing quality) and checking out said songs, although a few of these you'll definitely know. If you want to check them out beforehand, they are, in chronological order, "Cheated Hearts" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, "International Dateline" by Ladytron, "Please Come Home For Christmas" by The Eagles, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey, "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado, "Last Night" by P Diddy ft. Keyshia Cole, "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce, "All Good Things (Come to an End)" by (again!) Nelly Furtado, and "All the Way..." by (*cough* author appeal *cough*) Ladytron. I only put lyrics in for the first two, the sixth one, and the last one, though. There's also 4 other songs I mention within the story, but they aren't near as plot relevant, so you don't need to check them out if you don't want to (though you really should, 'cause they're great)._

_Also, this takes place during Winter Break 2006 (hence some of the song choices), a.k.a. that point in-between the crapfests that were seasons 6 and 7. I chose this point, and pairing, because I've always felt there to be a certain degree of UST between Marco and Spinner. It kept building and building and then... they just seemingly stopped interacting once Season 7 started. I suppose this is my explanation for that. Hope nobody is (too) OOC._

* * *

><p>Winter Break<p>

December 22nd, 2006. Tonight would mark the beginning of Winter Break for Degrassi Community School. Gavin Mason, better known as Spinner, tapped his pencil against his desk, anxiously awaiting the final period's bell to ring. Once the almost heavenly sound of the bell came, he quickly picked up his belongings and attempted to leave class, almost bypassing Mrs. Kwan, who was giving out Winter Break assignments.

"Uh, Gavin..." said Mrs. Kwan, who sharply tapped Spinner on the shoulder before he could exit the room.

"_YES_... I mean, '_yes_', Mrs. Kwan?" he asked in a tone indicating he was clearly ready to leave.

Mrs. Kwan cleared her throat, demanding his eyes lower from hers and down to the paper she was handing him.

"Ah... yeah. Thanks... I guess." he mumbled, again trying to leave the room only to be stopped.

"Don't want to repeat another year, do we?" she said in a sly, almost mocking tone.

Spinner stood still for a moment, his back toward her. His face showed that she had struck a nerve, and his fists were clinched tightly. His body seemed to be making a movement back toward her - almost as if he was going to say something - but, the anger passed, and he went on his way.

Swiftly striding through the hallways, he made it to his locker and gathered up his belongings. He then felt another tap on his shoulder, and for a second feared it was Mrs. Kwan again.

But it wasn't. It was Jimmy.

"Oh thank god... It's you." said Spinner, relieved.

"Who else would it be?" asked Jimmy sarcastically.

"Kw... eugh; never mind. Pumped for Christmas and New Years?"

"Aside from having to endure an awkward couple days with my mom and dad at my dad's winter retreat? Hell yeah! Hopefully gonna get some new wheels for the wheelchair, maybe meet some foxy ladies at a New Years Eve party when I get back... how about you?"

"Ah man..." Spinner chuckled at the last bit; "I dunno... some video games... dvds... I'm mainly just excited about my mum's clam dip, though!"

Jimmy gave the kind of laugh only he could give, and patted Spinner on the back, ending the conversation there.

"Always a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Mason" said Jimmy, in a (very poor) mock posh brit tone.

"And the same to you, Mr. Brooks!" Spinner said back (in an even poorer imitation), mimicking Jimmy. As Spinner walked away, he added:

"Oh! And one more thing; good luck with getting those new wheels... and those '_foxy ladies_'!"

"Oh I _will, I will_"

They both hurried off where they needed to be, Spinner slipping on his tuque as he braced himself for the cold weather outside.

In a romantic turn of events, as he exited the school, he immediately noticed that it was already beginning to snow. If talking to Jimmy after Kwan didn't cheer him up, this _certainly_ did. He was in a surprisingly upbeat mood right now; a 'skip in his step', one might say. Spinner took his time getting home, enjoying the second snow of the season...

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm home..."<p>

"Gavin! Sweetie; would you please help me get these bags into the car?"

Spinner quickly aided his mother in getting the bags into her car - but... why was she putting all this luggage into her car?

"Gavin, did you remember to pack everything you need?"

"_Oh, sh-_" he began to mutter to himself.

"Gavin, is everything all right?" Spinner's mum showed up right behind him, startling him and cutting off his curse.

"Uh... yeah, yeah. Everything's fine... I kinda forgot to pack, though..."

"You what!" his mother responded angrily.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just... with schoolwork and everything I forgot..."

"Gavin. You _know _we visit your Aunt Gladys up in Port Severn during the 22nd and 23rd. And then we come back down for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day!"

And with that information in hand, Spinner knew _why _he had forgotten.

"But mum... all Gladys is gonna do is bitch at me about how I 'need to find a proper job' and how her sons are just _so much better_!"

"Gavin... I know you don't really like your Aunt Gladys, and I can't say I have the best relationship with her either, but I _have _to go!"

"_You_ have to go. She could care less about me! Mum, I'm _18_, I shouldn't have to go to this if I don't want to!"

Spinner's mum pondered.

"And you're not packed... at all?"

"No."

"Alright then... you can stay at home while I visit her. I'll just make up some excuse... she wont notice the difference!"

Spinner embraced his mother; "I love you mum." he said.

"I love you too Gavin... I'll be back around 4 PM on Christmas Eve... don't burn down the house. Ok?" she said, releasing him from their hug.

"_Mum_, I'm not 15. I wouldn't burn down the _whole _house. Just, like, ⅓."

His mum gave him a heartfelt smile, and then she entered the garage.

Cue the miraculous sound of the engine starting, the garage door opening and... "Yes! Home free!" he thought to himself. He quickly stripped himself of his backpack, tuque... and pants, leaving just his shirt and boxers. He promptly plopped himself down on the sofa, and began to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Winter Break was already it full swing on campus, the cheerful Christmas decorations providing a depressing parallel to Marco's own down mood. He was one of the few people left on campus, most having already gone home to their families. Normally Marco would be one of them, but this year his parents had somehow managed to win a Holiday Cruise to the Caribbean.<p>

Once he got back to his shared living quarters, he checked his cell's voice mail:

"You have... 4 unheard voice messages. To listen, press 1..."

"Blah blah blah..." Marco chattered to himself. He pressed 1.

"Hey Marco, sweetie. I just wanted to call to tell you that your father and I are having a great time, and we hope you aren't feeling to down right now- we promise we'll make up for this when we get back home, all right? Remember, your ma and pa love you! Talk to you soon; bye."

Marco sighed. He pressed the 9 to save and move on

"Hey hun! Sorry to hear that you had to stay on campus during the holidays; I promise, though, that Ellie and I will throw you the _*most EPIC*_ New Year's Eve Party when I get back! See ya then hun. mwah"

The messages were only making him more frustrated. "Two more to go..." he resigned.

"Hey, Marco... I am really sorry that you're having to spend the holidays by yourself... but listen, when I get back, Paige and I will throw you an awesome NYE party. And then, we can totally veg out on new years day... I'm going to bring back TONS of junk food! Love ya, and see you soon!"

"Last one..." he thought, relieved.

"Hey... Marco... it sucks I couldn't be back in Toronto for the holidays... but the whole Hockey thing is really demanding, you know? But I'm having a really great time, and I promise I'll call you on Christmas, ok? I love you. Talk to you soon"

"Dylan..." he sighed. Marco was not sure how much more of the long distance relationship he could take. He felt it may soon be at its breaking point.

"But enough of that!" he thought; "What _the hell _am I supposed to be doing over the Holidays?" he said to himself. He tried to think of someone, _anyone_ who might be available right now... and two names popped up: Jimmy and Spinner. He dialed up Jimmy first, having not recalled him mentioning any plans...

"Marco? Why are _you_ calling?" Jimmy asked in a perplexed tone.

"No reason... Are you... busy, though?" Marco asked nervously.

"That sounds like a reason. But yeah, kinda; why? Is it an emergency?"

"No. Not at all... I just... don't have anything to do over the holidays... I'm the only one left home..."

"Oh... I'm sorry man. That really sucks... but my family and I are pretty busy right now. We're all getting ready to go to a lodge we have up North..."

"Oh... I see. Alrighty then. Have fun..."

"Thanks. Keep safe, Marco... again, sorry"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye."

Marco was disappointed. On the other hand, while he adored Jimmy, he wasn't his first choice to spend time with. That was... Spinner. But he could have sworn Spinner more often than not spent time with his aunt on the two days before Christmas Eve. Then again, he could have _also _sworn Spinner mentioned _hating_ her, and wishing he didn't have to have visits with her. "Hmm... maybe he blew it off? It's worth a shot to call, I suppose..." he thought

He dialed Spinner's digits, and the phone began to ring... and ring... Marcos thoughts began to race. He knew it... Spinner wasn't home, and he wasn't going to answer the phone. He was about hang up when...

Spinner was startled awake by the phone ringing. He looked around to see the time. It was just a few minutes past 6; he'd only been asleep an hour and a half or so. The hockey game on the TV was muted. The phone kept ringing...

Spinner sluggishly walked to the phone, hoping it would stop by the time he got to it. Alas, this was not the case.

"Hello?" he answered in a dull voice.

"Spin!" Marco replied emphatically.

"Oh, Marco! I thought you were some holiday shopping telemarketer... or something. Why are you calling?"

"Yeahhhh... about that... well, you see... my parents are on a cruise right now. And they will be until New Year's. Ellie and Paige wont be home until the 29th, and... "

"Uh huh" Spinner listened, scratching his crotch.

"And... well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that right now I'm really lonely... and if you aren't busy would it at all be possible for us to... spend... time... together?"

Spinner was somewhat dumbstruck, and had the look on his face to prove it. He was honestly surprised that there was somebody else out there - somebody else he knew - that was alone over (at least part of) the holidays. And he was almost as equally surprised that it was Marco, and that he would want to spend time with him. Wouldn't he want to spend time at a gay bar or something? Having gay sex? He quickly stopped himself thinking when he realized _what _he was now thinking about...

"Well?...Hello?"

"OH! Uh... yeah! Sure. Come on over... I'm not really doing... anything. Like, at all."

"REALLY? I mean, you're sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I could use the company... as friends!"

"Oh yea- wait what?"

"Uh, nothing. But listen, you need to promise me one thing..."

"Sure, what Spin?"

"That you'll make me dinner... maybe... Lasagna? I'm starving..." and as if on cue, Spinner's stomach rumbled audibly - even over the phone.

"Uh... was that you?"

"Maybe... like I said. I'm hungry. So if you come over, will you pleassseeeee make some of your mum's Lasagna?"

Marco burst out laughing. "Yeah, heh, sure Spin. See you soon."

"Same."

They both hung up.

* * *

><p>Spinner had only just finished putting his jeans back on when the doorbell rang. He raced to it, opening the door like an usher, so as to welcome his longtime friend in in style.<p>

"May I take your hat, sir?"

"You may!" Marco cheerily gave Spinner his newsboy hat, then dropped his bags by the door.

"So this is Casa Mason..." said Marco, stepping forward into Spinner's house. "I haven't been here in quite a while..."

"Yeah, well, I'll probably move out after graduation... I'm already saving up, actually... some of the money from Jimmy and I's t-shirt business."

"Ah. Good for you, man... So..."

"So..."

There was an awkward silence, until Spinner felt his stomach rumble again.

"Lasagna!" he declared energetically.

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at Spinner with a light-hearted death glare. Spinner just gave him puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, until Marco began to laugh.

"Ok ok... I've got the recipe right here. But just so you know, if you don't have everything, I _will _have to improvise"

"I figured... now get in the kitchen... man!"

Marco was not sure whether to grimace or laugh at Spinner's play on words. He decided on the latter, after a pause.

* * *

><p>"Holy eff I'm full! That was... well, it was orgasmic, ok?"<p>

"Umm..." Marco began to chuckle. "You know that Lasagna is meant to serve 6?"

Spinner stood up from the table and rubbed his now ever so slightly distended stomach. "Ugh... yeah... I think you mentioned that... ugh, I feel sick"

"Yeah, and you ATE 4 of the 6 servings! I got one! No wonder you're sick! How the hell did you even _do _that?"

"It is a skill I have honed well, young one" Spinner said in a zen like voice, before patting his stomach.

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a few beers, and then slowly lumbered over to the couch where he then sat down. Marco quickly sat down right beside him.

"You want one?" Spinner offered up Marco a beer.

"Eh... why not." and he popped open the bottle. After tasting the beer, Marco's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Too strong?"

"Yeah... I guess I should stick to cheap American beer. Or none at all. I haven't really had the... 'practice' you have."

Marco's offhanded remark caused a defensive reaction in Spinner: "You know, you might not believe it, but I didn't even start drinking until..." but then he stopped. A look of remorse came on his face.

"Until what, Spin..."

"Until after the shooting. That day... where I showed up at Craig's... and you all were there... and the whole thing with the car... that was one of the first times I'd ever been drunk. And the first time was like, only a couple days before."

"Oh, Spin..." Marco said in a regretful tone, clearly wishing he hadn't made his comment.

"Really, that whole year was me diving into vices... I lost my virginity that year... with _Manny_. Eugh."

Marco laughed.

"Wait, you and Paige never..."

"Nope. At least not while we were officially dating. I guess It never really came up... uh, no pun intended. I mean, I don't think either of us were ready, and then with Terri... and with her rape..."

"Maybe it was the hair..." Marco joked

"This coming from the guy who had Corn-Rows in his Senior year?"

They both shared a laugh, then silence, until Marco broke it:

"Do you ever think you and Paige would've worked?"

"Well... I mean... yeah. Definitely. Sometimes I wonder. I mean, I wonder about a lot of things. Things I wish I could go back and change... like that... like Rick and Jimmy... there's too much, really. But Marco..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I ever really told you, but thanks... a lot. For being there for me after the shooting... everyone gave up on me... but it seemed like even though it wasn't much, you still acknowledged me a lot more than the others did... and then you were the first to take me back..."

"It's nothing Spin. Really... I mean, it IS something, but... we're friends, and that's what friends do."

"Marco"

"Yeah, Spin?"

"I... love you."

"I love you too, Spin."

And then Spinner let out a massive belch.

"OK... that was... _disgusting._ Talk about a moment killer!"

"Whattt? I can't help it! It's just my body's way of appreciating your cooking... it's very own way of saying 'I love you'; see?" Spinner then proceeded to say "I love you"... while belching.

"Jesus. You're still that same 14 year old who ate the whole can of cheese whiz... which, please, _don't EVER _do again!"

"Oh you know you love it!"

"No. Not again!" Marco quickly brought a pillow up against his face so as to shield him from Spinner's immature acts. When Spinner burped again, Marco proceeded to lightly slap him in the face with the pillow.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize Spinner was holding a bottle of beer near his crotch, and with that slap caused it to spill all over his pants.

"Aww..."

"What?" Marco moved the pillow to look down; "Oh... I'm so sorry. Let me go get some towels"

Marco swiftly ran to retrieve some towels, while Spinner examined his wet pants. He was about to get up and go change when Marco came back in with the towels.

"Here let me help"

Marco placed one towel firmly on his crotch. All thoughts about getting up faded, and instead thoughts he usually tried to push away came into his head.

"Spin, I think you're going to have to take off those pants." Marco then unzipped his jeans, only to reveal a large erection. "Well now, what do we have here?" and with that, Spinner pressed Marco's head down on his hard member and...

"Spinner? Spinner? Are you even listening to me? You should get up. The beer is going to soak into the couch"

It took a second for Spinner to snap out of his daydream and for Marco's words to sink in. "Beer soak into couch..."

"OH!" Spinner practically yelled.

Spinner immediately leaped up, only to sit back down... on Marco's hand and the towel.

Marco could feel Spinner's firm butt... he didn't want to be, but he was getting really turned on right now. Spinner was no doubt unaware of the fact that his own clumsiness was turning his best friend on.

"OFF MY HAND! TOO MUCH WEIGHT!" Marco shouted frantically.

"Oh! Sorry. You wanted me to _keep _standing up... hahah... ow..." Spinner said, scratching his head in embarassment.

"Alright... just... let that towel stay there for a while. It'll soak it all up. And if we need to we can put a blanket over the couch... agh, I got some on me. We should both go change..."

"Yes... we should..." Spinner said in an almost hypnotic, static tone. The two eventually parted ways to change.

When they finally came back down, Spinner was wearing a one-size-too-small navy blue t-shirt with a Kajiu monster on it, as well as black sweat pants, while Marco wore a baggy white-t-shirt and light plaid pajama pants.

"You look... nice." said Marco.

"You too." Spinner replied

"So... what do you want to do?" asked Marco.

"A video game?" Spinner answered.

"Sure"

"Let's see, then... I just got this great video game a few weeks back called _Bully_... It's kind of like _GTA_ but without all the blood and death... it's got a great soundtrack too and... crap... it's not multiplayer, duh. Hmm... OH! I KNOW!"

Spinner then retrieved from a drawer a clearly damaged video game console, and then announced, imitating a movie trailer voice over, the video game they were going to play: "**CRAZY TAXI! FOR DREAMCAST!**"

Marco cracked up. "And this, Spin, is why I love you..." he pasued; "Look at that thing! It has to be ancient!"

"It _is _ancient. But it still works. And now, we shall use it...!"

After popping the game in, the duo quickly got to business (no, no! I'm not there _yet_.).

"Oh god does this take me back..." said Marco.

"Takes me back to when I used to go to Arcades..." said Spinner.

"Back to when people even _needed _arcades!" replied Marco.

Marco let out a sigh of content, and, to the surprising willingness of Spinner, set his head down on Spinner's lap.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since the two had begun playing, and Marco had fallen asleep with his head in Spinner's lap without him even noticing - or caring. With his ear laying right against Spinner's abs, Marco had been lulled to sleep by the surprisingly soothing sounds of Spinner's stomach at work digesting the 4 massive servings of lasagna he'd had, only to be awoken by Spinner standing up and doing a victory dance.<p>

"Ow... my head." Marco said after his head had hit the floor.

"Uh huh, ooh hoo! I won! You los- oh; hey dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just need to go to bed..."

"But... I won!"

"Because I fell asleep!"

"Yeah right. You would've lost anyway!"

"Agh! Fine... I was always terrible at it anyway... almost running over every single pedestrian... but you know, your lap makes a nice napping spot."

"Ah, really... anyway. So it's 1:15 AM... think we should go to bed?"

"Yeah..."

"WAIT!"

"What..."

"We haven't had any dessert. And I have all the fixings..."

"Ok. I can't resist that, then..."

As Spinner went into the kitchen, he pondered if Marco had any idea what he was thinking when he had placed his head on his lap.

Marco waited on the now blanket covered couch. Eventually Spinner came out with a mixing bowl, filled with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, caramel sauce, graham crackers, bananas, nuts, and chocolate sauce.

"Oh. My. God." said Marco.

"I know, right? DIG IN!"

The two shared the large mixing bowl of ice cream, while sitting in front of the tv watching a late night airing of _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_, laughing at the badness on screen and making snarky comments.

"Ok... I'm glad you made this ice cream... but I'm even _more _glad we caught... whatever the hell is on TV right now."

"Agreed!" Spinner said, smiling at Marco.

The two continued to amuse themselves with the film before finally turning off the tv and preparing for bed around 3 AM.

"So you gonna go into your bedroom?" asked Marco.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay out here... on the floor... if that's ok."

"Uh... are you sure...?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"NO! I mean... no, I'd love if you did... it just... doesn't seem very you."

"Marco, I'm a lot more secure with my sexuality than when you first came out to me, you know..."

All Marco could think was; "You're telling me!"

As the duo winded down into bed, Marco, laying on the couch, had to ask:

"When... I came out. Do you know why you had that reaction?"

Spinner did not know how - nor particularly want - to respond to this. Yet, he knew he had to.

"Well... I mean... isn't that how most straight guys would react?"

"Some, I guess... but Jimmy, Craig, Sean... none of them seemed to mind"

"Listen... when you told me you were gay... a lot of stuff went through my head... stuff I didn't know how to deal with... and I think I took it out on you."

Marco realized what Spinner was implying with this statement.

"Spinner... are you saying you had thoughts-"

"Well I mean, yeah but doesn't every straight guy? I mean, yeah after you came out I wondered 'what would it be like if Marco and I did stuff together'... if we could experiment... but that's like, normal right?... though, at the time I didn't think it was normal and didn't act on any of it obviously... I guess, like I said, I just took those feelings and stuff out on you, so..."

"I don't know if that's entirely normal but I mean... ok Spin..." this whole statement had hit Marco like a ton of bricks. He honestly had no idea how to properly reply.

"Goodnight, Marco."

"Uh... yeah. Goodnight" said Marco in an unsettled tone of voice.

Spinner was asleep within moments, but it took Marco until around 3:45 to stop ruminating over what Spinner had told him.

* * *

><p>When Marco awoke, Spinner had already gotten up.<p>

"...Spin?" Marco said in a meek tone of voice. Then he heard grunting coming from the bathroom...

"You like girls! YOU LIKE GIRLS!" Spinner was repeating to himself. And indeed, if his penis' reaction to the porno magazine he had with him was any indication, he certainly did. But at the same time, the whole reason he had a boner in the first place was because he was having dreams... about Marco... and him. Doing... _things_. He didn't want to think about it, yet his mind kept going back to it. It was only compounded by the fact that when he woke up, he noticed Marco's pajama bottoms had slid off, and he was just in his pink and grey tight briefs, which showed off Marco's small but tight ass, which Spinner greatly wanted to...

"NO! I'M STRAIGHT! S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T! I DON'T WANT THAT!" He pushed it out of his mind again, focusing on the magazine he had, and grasping his penis firmly. Spinner had a member that would make most men hang their head in shame. It was easily 10 inches in length, and 6 inches in girth, as well as cut. It was certainly no wonder he had gotten as many women as he had in just 2 years time. As he focused more and more on the magazine, he got closer and closer to climax.

And then, just as he reached it...

"...Spinner I... OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

Marco immediately slammed his back against the hallway wall, turning away from what he had just seen.

"FUCK!" Spinner yelled in embarrassment.

"Uh... um... I'm sorry! Hold on! Occupied!" he said in a paniced tone, slamming the door shut with his foot.

Marco was in shock at what he had just seen. Even though he had several close male friends, and had obviously seen Dylan naked before... he had never seen his _best friend masturbating_! And then... well there was the _size_... that was definitely not something Dylan had... he wondered how much something like that must hurt...

While Marco was lost in thought, Spinner cleaned up his mess. Once feeling somewhat presentable, he opened the door.

"F-finished..."

"I could tell... I- I mean...!"

"I'm sorry... I just... I haven't gotten any in a while and... well I have dreams and stuff and..."

"It's ok... we all do it."

Marco looked into Spinner's beautiful light brown eyes. His cheeks were as red as roses right now. He touched him on the cheek, but Spinner swiped his hand away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to swipe it away... I just..."

"It's fine..." Marco's tone of voice indicated his was still in shock from what he had just seen.

As he examined Spinner's face he noticed something on his shoulder... a glob-

"Oh _god_..." he thought.

He didn't know how to bring attention to this without making things even worse, so instead, he did perhaps one of the most audacious if not somewhat grotesque things he'd ever done.

"There's... something..." he said weakly, and then he took his finger, swiped the glob... and put it in his mouth.

And swallowed.

Spinner looked at him, jaw agape.

"Did you just..."

"Oh fuck... I really just did... I... there's honestly no excuse for that..."

The two could no longer handle the extreme awkwardness of the situation and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Marco sat alone on the couch, looking timid. It was almost 12:00 PM.<p>

Then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Spinner finally made his appearance. He slowly walked over toward Marco and sat next to him.

After several minutes of silence, Spinner broke it:

"So..." said Spinner.

"Yeaaahhhhh..." said Marco.

"What's on TV..."

"I don't know but maybOH FUCK IT. Can you learn to use a lock? And I mean what the hell are you doing with a piece that big and not telling me about it?"

"Well I tried to lo- WHAT?"

"You... you heard me! That thing is... holy... ahh!"

"You... you think?"

"THINK? I know! Dylan's was a pencil compared to that! I can't believe I'm talking like this..."

"I can't believe you are either... but I mean... you really think it's big?"

"YES. Did _none _of the girls you were with _ever _mention it?"

"Well, yeah, but I just thought they were exaggerating..."

"They. Were. NOT." Marco said emphatically, then continued: "I mean, did noneof them have to... ya know... _adjust_ to your size? Maybe scream in pain? Not be able to walk for days?"

"Well... not the last two, but I had to... you know... go in _slow_... and I could only get about ⅔ of it in at that..."

"I would think so! But listen: we aren't going to talk about that other thing, OK?"

"How do you expect me to..."

"It was a heat of the moment thing, ok! I wasn't thinking when I did it! And wait... why aren't you totally freaked out about it?"

"I kind of am... but... I don't know... I guess I just don't care that much..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I guess... but how... how did it... ya know, taste?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to answer that..."

"It was... salty. But kind of sweet. Which is weird."

"I read on the internet you can make your semen sweet with pineapple juice..." Spinner said, sounding embarrassed.

"Have you been drinking pineapple juice...?" Marco probed.

"Yeah... not a ton, but... yeah... I like it when girls swallow, and I know the saltiness can be gross to them so..."

"Ooook then... well that answers that question..."

"Anyway... do you want to... see what's on tv?" asked Spinner.

"Sure..."

"Ok... let's see then..." Spinner grabbed the remote and checked to see what was on.

"OH! I know! See if A Christmas Carol is on! Preferably the George C. Scott version..." Marco responded feverishly.

"Huh? No dude. Muppets All the Way." Spinner said in a playfully smug tone.

"Um, no. I mean, sure the Muppets one is fun, but it's got nothing on _Scrooge_ or George C. Scott's!"

"It blows them out of the water!"

"Have you even _seen _those versions?"

"Of course!"

Marco could tell Spinner was lying through his teeth. He glared at him.

"No..."

"KNEW IT!"; Marco playfully slapped him with the pillow and then stole the remote for him. "George C. Scott version it is..."

"Hey! We don't even know if it's on! For all we know, the only version on right now could be A Muppet Christmas Carol..."

"Well let's just see then, why don't we?"

And so Marco did a quick TV listing search, to find that yes, in fact the George C. Scott version was on, which they watched while eating some Jiffy Pop, which for some reason Spinner had on hand.

* * *

><p>"Ok, OK... you're right. The George C. Scott version <em>is <em>really good... but I maintain the supremacy of the Muppet one!"

Marco jokingly rolled his eyes and patted Spinner on the back. "Whatever you say buddy, what ever you say... OH!"

"What?"

"Look!" Marco pointed out the window

"Huh... can't believe I didn't notice that. Wanna go out in it?" asked Spinner

"Uh... sure! Sounds great. I'll get in some warm clothes..."

Both Spinner and Marco prepared to go out into the snow. Marco wore his tan thigh length winter coat, as well as earmuffs and a knit scarf. Spinner wore his black waist length heavy winter cargo jacket, as well as his dark gray tuque. They both had on jeans as well as boots; Marco's boots being black and Spinner's very light brown.

"You ready?" asked Spinner.

"You bet, Spin!"

Marco opened the door to reveal a proverbial winter-wonderland; indeed, it was the first _major_ snowfall of the year in Toronto. And though they certainly weren't strangers to it, they both still got a child-like joy from hearing the crunch of snow beneath their feet for the first time in months.

But then it dawned on Marco. New snow means...

"Spin, don't you even dar-"

*WHAM*

Marco had been hit by a snowball.

"Ok! That's it you motherfu..." Marco said under his breath, kneeling down and rolling up a snow ball. He then stood up and threw a snowball straight at Spinner, but which only managed to graze his shoulder.

"Dammit!" he whispered to himself, only to be hit by Spinner again, this time in the lower-left abdomen.

"OK! OK! I surrender!" Marco pleaded playfully; "Can we just make a snow man, or snow angels?" he continued.

"What? But I haven't annihilated you with my snowballs! You've yet to feel the true _wrath_ of Spinner!" he said, flailing his arms.

"Please Spin? Pwetty please?" Marco said, jokingly making his lips pout and batting his eyelashes.

"Oh alright... as long as you accept that you've been completely defeated and I remain supreme."

"I do, your majesty."

"That's more like it." Spinner then gave a wry grin.

"Now come here, I want to tell you something." Marco said; Spinner just shrugged and walked over to him.

"I was going to tell you... oh! What's that?" Marco pointed behind Spinner; he turned to look.

At that moment Marco, at alarming speed, picked up a clump of snow, pried open the back of Spinner's jacket, and shoved the lump of snow down his shirt. He then saw some of it immediately drop out the bottom of his clothes.

"Oh _you sonnuva_..." Spinner turned around, and then tackled Marco to the ground.

"No Spin! Stop! Stop!" Marco begged, laughing as Spinner rubbed snow in his face and hair, and down the back of his shirt.

After a few minutes of this wrestling, Spinner stopped and collapsed fully onto the ground, letting out a sigh of pride.

"So you want to make Snow angels, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're on the ground aren't we?"

They both then began to furiously move their arms and legs back and forwards; in and out, so as to create proper snow angels. After a few moments of this, they both got up to see their work.

"Mine's better." Spinner jeered.

"Oh _please_; look at the tact and artistry of mine! Yours is... crap!"

Spinner gasped, feigning shock at Marco's statement, and then sniffed, pretending to cry while making a pouty face.

"Oh... there there..." Marco snarked, patting Spinner on the back. He then drew in an arm on one side of each angel with his foot, and made it so two hands were connecting the snow angels together. He then bent down and carved out a halo for each.

"See? Now they're both perfect." Marco said, proud.

"I dunno... I think horns are a bit more fitting for me than a halo..."

Marco chuckled softly at Spinner's statement.

"Well, what now?" Spinner asked.

"Snowman?" Marco replied.

"Sure."

The two then separated to different sides of Spinner's lawn and began to create parts of the snowman.

After a few hours of cooperative work, the snowman was nearly complete. They had each found a stick for his arms, which they then stuck into his sides. All he needed now were his facial extremities and some clothes. Spinner ran inside his house and got everything that was needed as fast as he could. Eventually he came sauntering out with mittens, a scarf, a costume top-hat, a carrot, charcoal, and buttons.

"Here's everything" he said; "I had this old play-top-hat from when I was a kid, the mittens and scarf are from when I was a kid, too. The charcoal is from when we grill, and my mum has lots of extra-buttons."

"And the carrot?"

"Oh well, that..."

"I was joking, Spin. You don't need to tell me all that... but thanks for getting that stuff! Now let's put it on him!"

They both then proceeded to carefully adorn the snowman with the supplies, the final product being a _proper _snowman.

"Ah... Finished!" Marco declared, placing his arm on Spinner's shoulder; "Ready to go back inside?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty cold." replied Spinner. The two then made there way back into the house, brushing their shoes on the doormat before entering.

"If you want, I could make some hot chocolate..." said Spinner, closing the door behind them. and shaking his tuque of snow

"That sounds great, Spin." said Marco, giving Spinner a warm smile as he took of his earmuffs.

Spinner brushed the snow off of his jacket and hung it up, then headed for the kitchen. He was almost there when he turned back around and asked: "Marshmallows?"

"Of course." was Marco's reply. Spinner grinned at him, showing all his teeth. He had quite an adorable smile, Marco thought as he sat down on the couch.

In the kitchen, Spinner prepared to make two cups of soothing hot chocolate for them both.

* * *

><p>Having finished their hot cocoa a while ago, the two were now sitting together on the floor, currently in the middle of listening to a song together; Spinner had been wanting to show Marco some of his favorite music of the past year or so; he had already played the songs "<em>Empty<em>"by Metric, and been surprised to find Marco enjoyed it. Spinner was now playing another song.

_Well I'm  
>Taka-taka-taka-taka-takin' it off<br>And she's  
>Taka-taka-taka-taka-takin' it off<br>And he's  
>Taka-taka-taka-taka-takin' it off<br>And we're  
>Taka-taka-taka-taka-takin' it off<em>

_Sometime  
>I think that I'm bigger<br>Than the sound  
>I think that I'm bigger<br>Than the sound  
>I think that I'm bigger<br>than the sound  
>I think that I'm bigger<br>Than the sound_

_*awesome guitar riff*_

"Who is this?" asked Marco, nodding his head to the music.

"Its Yeah Yeah Yeahs... the song's 'Cheated Hearts'... it just came out in September. Why... do you like it? Or do you hate it...?"

"No. I really like it. Her voice is... fierce, hah."

Spinner laughed at the use of the rather stereotypically flamboyantly gay word.

"I think that's a good word for Karen O's voice, actually." Spinner smiled, and then took Marco's hand.

"Would you take this dance, sir?"

"Why yes I would!" Marco chortled.

Though the song was now almost over, the two still decided to dance together in the living room. It was a site that, to any outsider, would seem hilariously awkward and stilted; yet for them, it was simply fun, and a way of showing affection for one an other.

_Now take these rings  
>And stow them safe away<br>I'll wear them on  
>Another rainy day<br>Take these rings  
>And stow them safe away<br>I'll wear them on  
>Another rainy day<em>

"You can't really dance, can you?" said Marco gleefully over the music.

"No. But neither can you... well, when it isn't break-dancing." Spinner smiled.

Marco erupted into laughter, having long forgotten about that.

They continued to dance until the song ended, collapsing on the floor and laughing together.

* * *

><p>After their long day out in the snow as well its aftermath, and watching yet another So Bad, It's Good Christmas movie (this one being the Mexican <em>El Santo Claus<em>,a.k.a. _Santa Claus_) whilst eating their dinner of delivered Pad Thai and Crab Rangoon, Spinner and Marco were now winding down for yet another night in the living room together. Although tonight, Spinner was on the couch, and Marco on the floor.

"Spin"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time... when we were at Jimmy's place... and I said I didn't find you attractive?"

"Yeah..."

"I wasn't being truthful. I mean, at the time... the way you were acting... I didn't find you attractive. But before it... I had a crush on you... and I can definitely say that after you stopped with all that hair experimentation... I absolutely found you attractive."

"Do you now?"

"Absolutely."

Spinner lay silent for a moment. Marco figured the conversation had ended there, but...

"Then maybe you should... do something... about it?" Spinner said, hesitantly.

Marco jolted halfway up, completely taken aback by Spinner's remark.

"What... would you happen to mean by that...?" Marco replied back in an equally hesitant tone.

"I dunno... forget it... I don't know what I'm doing." Spinner turned to face the back of the couch.

"No, Spin, don't just forget about it... if... if you want to do something with me..."

"You... you wouldn't mind?"

"No..." Marco responded, coaxing him with his words.

Spinner sat up slowly. He looked at Marco, a dopey expression of nervousness on his face.

"So how do we... go about this?... or whatever..."

"Well, what do you want me to... ya know... _do_?"

"I don't know... you know I've never done any of this kind of stuff before..."

"Well, it's not like you're a _virgin_. What do you like to do with girls?"

"Lots..."

"Well, I figured _that_ much. I mean, what do you like _most_?"

"Well I mean... I like anal... but I don't think I'm ready to do that with a dude... but I really like!... you know... _blowjobs_."

Spinner had noticeably made the mention of the sex act quieter than the rest of his statement; it was near inaudible to Marco.

"Who _doesn_- I mean... do you want me to... do that?"

"If... if you could, yeah, I'd really like that..."

"I can certainly try... but I'm not used to it being that _big_..." Marco chuckled and patted Spinner on his muscular thigh. Spinner chuckled back.

Marco, on his knees, slowly made his way over to Spinner. They were both wearing the same pajamas as last night.

"You're sure you want me to do this?" Marco asked, heartfelt, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Spinner.

"Yeah... _yeah_." Spinner said, now sounding more confident.

"Ok then... here goes..."

Marco gulped, wondering if he'd be able to do a satisfactory [blow]job. He slowly inched his hand near Spinner's crotch, then began to rub what he felt: Spinner's penis. Though currently flaccid, it still felt incredibly large; it currently lay against his inner thigh.

Spinner stared at Marco intently, watching him create a large bulge in his sweatpants with his rubbing. Spinner then began to gradually slip off his sweatpants, which Marco aided him with. Underneath the sweatpants, Spinner had on medium-gray coloured boxer-briefs. Marco grabbed onto Spinner's cock, anxious to see its full outline from beneath the clothing.

Indeed, it was astounding to see up close. Marco wasn't promiscuous by any means, but he certainly had plenty of 'experience'. Never, however, in any of his encounters had he come across any piece quite like Spin's, at least not this intimately.

Marco intently rubbed his nose and face against the outline of Spinner's dick; as well, he could tell Spinner was beginning to relax. He sniffed Spinner's boxers, and he was rather surprised to find that they smelled, quite frankly, _clean_. While his crotch certainly had a 'manly' aroma, if you will, it wasn't strong or foul. He found it quite funny that Spinner was a cleaner man than Dylan was.

Marco then pulled the thigh-lining of the boxer-briefs back just enough for the head of Spinner's dick to come peaking out. It was beginning to leak precum. He then rested his face on Spinner's thigh and proceeded to maneuver his tongue around the large, pink head, lapping up the precum and licking the opening where the pre-ejaculate was oozing from. Marco wagered that when fully erect, the head of Spinner's penis was probably just under 2 ½" in diameter - though it wasn't quite there yet.

Marco slowly pulled the boxer-briefs down toward him, Spinner's cock bending downwards as he did so. As he continued to pull down, the size of it became readily apparent, until finally, when the band of the boxer-briefs was pulled below Spinner's cock head, it sprung upwards. Marco smiled in delight. He then quickly grasped it with his right hand, although he noticed that his grip could not reach fully around it. This was greatly exciting to him. He then pulled it downwards, so some of the shaft and head lay in his palm. He was amazed at the shear thickness and heaviness of Spinner's dick in his hand. He eventually slapped the top of the enormous member in his palm, in order to feel the full weight of it.

He then grasped it tightly and put it right up to his lips, kissing it. He was about to put it into his mouth...

"Wh-when I'm... ready, can I... on your face?"

Marco laughed at the awkward tone in which Spinner said this.

"Go ahead." he chortled.

"Thanks..."

Marco then continued where he had left off.

He inserted the very tip of the head into his lips, so that it lightly brushed the front of his teeth. He then opened wide, and put the entirety of the head and some of the shaft into his mouth - he now had just over 4" of Spinner's penis in his mouth.

He continued to push more of it into his mouth until he had just under 7" of it inside him. He then started to go up and down on it, sucking as best he could, and working his tongue on the shaft. He could feel the head going into his throat, but it wasn't triggering his gag reflex. He surmised that his practice with Dylan (himself a serviceable 7.5" inches long, the same as Marco, though Dylan's was somewhat fatter) had paid off - although he was still too scared to try and deep-throat Spinner.

He kept at it, grasping the 3.25" or so he didn't have in his mouth with his hand, squeezing and jerking it as he fellated the rest. He could feel Spinner's cock oozing precum down into his throat.

Eventually, after a while of this, he needed a small break. He gradually pulled the member out of his mouth, and decided to be bring up something he had thought of while performing the blowjob.

"You know... now that I think of it... would you let me do something?" Marco asked shyly, wiping saliva from the sides of his mouth with the back of his palm.

"What...?" Spinner replied hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to... but would you let me, uh, rim you?"

"Isn't that where you lick my..." Spinner began to reply, almost sounding repulsed.

"Ass. Yeah... I figured you wouldn't go for it..." Marco said, dejected.

"I didn't say that, dude... but I mean, I don't know... will it hurt?"

"No. It's not like, real penetration or anything. Most guys really like it, even if they're tops."

"I guess, sure... but... just go slowly... don't be too aggressive, or however it works..." Spinner said warily.

"I promise I wont" Marco answered sincerely.

"And if I don't like it, stop when I tell you to, ok man?"

"Ok."

"Wait" said Marco.

"...Yeah?"

"You clean well... down there... right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

Spinner then simply sat there for a moment, a nervous look on his face, eyes shifting from side to side intermittently.

"Well..." said Marco, in an impatient tone.

"...what?"

"Are you going to turn over?"

"Oh... yeah."

Spinner slowly rolled over onto his stomach, then slid down on the couch a bit so his knees would be on the floor and his ass easily accessible.

Marco got onto his knees as well, but just knelt there for a while, in awe. He wanted to take in the site in front of him properly.

There was no doubt about it: Spinner had a _great _ass. Firm and well rounded, not very hairy and surprisingly clean, and most oddly, with quite a few freckles. It fit Spinner's body type very well, and...

"I don't feel anything..." said Spinner, almost confused.

Marco realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts, staring at Spinner's butt.

"That's because I haven't done anything yet, Spin." Marco replied snarkily.

"Oh..." Spinner laid his head back down, preparing for the worst.

Marco placed one hand on each cheek, and gave them a good squeeze. They felt exactly as they looked. He then opened the cheeks a bit, and placed his face within. The sensation of Marco breathing down there was absolutely bizarre for Spinner. Marco then stuck his tongue out, Spinner's pink asshole flexing immediately after his tongue touched it. Marco then kissed Spinner's hole, and proceeded to lick up and down on it, as well as licking the area around it and on his inner-cheeks. Spinner, by now, was beginning to realize something: _he liked this_. _He liked this __**a lot**_. So much so, that... "Fuck..." he thought.

Marco then stopped for a second, so as to take a breath, then dove right back in. This time, he was actually able to insert his tongue into Spinner's anus properly, and did the best he could to twirl and otherwise-move his tongue around in there.

"Stop..." Spinner said, in what Marco thought was a pained tone.

"Oh god... I'm sorry... I got carried away; if you don't like it, we can totally stop right now."

"That's... that's not it."

Marco noticed Spinner was breathing heavily, and that his 'pained' town of voice now sounded markedly more like someone in extreme pleasure...

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" Marco asked, now curious...

"I... I... _I didn't want to cum early_."

"Oh. That... definitely makes sense."

"I think I'm going to go wash my mouth real quick then... I don't want to get anything on your penis..."

"That's... a good idea, I think." Spinner said, as he gradually began to turn back over.

Marco ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could and washed his face and mouth to the best of his abilities. He then raced back out to Spinner, hoping he hadn't decided to finish the job himself.

"Still hard?" Marco asked.

"What do _you _think?" Spinner said, giving a knowing glance.

"Ah... thanks for not finishing without me..."

The two then quickly began where they left off.

"Let's just jerk off until we both get near... does that work?" asked Marco

"Yeah... I guess" replied Spinner.

For the next 5 minutes or so, Marco jerked himself and Spinner off, rapidly moving his hand up and down the full 10" length of Spinner's cock, occasionally fingering at the head.

"I'm gonna cum..." said Spinner.

Marco just nodded, giving him the go ahead to finish on his face.

Spinner quickly readjusted himself: he placed one knee on each side of Marco's lower abdomen, so that his cock was near-mouth level with Marco.

"Can.. can you suck it a bit more...?" he asked, almost nervously.

Marco nodded again, then opened his mouth wide. He wasn't exactly ready for what was about to happen next, however.

Spinner moved forward, and then proceeded to shove as much of his cock down Marco's throat as he could, while keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck. Although, amazingly, this didn't trigger Marco's gag reflex. Marco guessed that Spinner had managed to get 7 to 8" inches down his throat, when Spinner then proceeded to face fuck Marco. Spinner's pubic hair brushed against his face in such a manner that it tickled, and the feeling of all of Spinner's meat in his throat was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He then looked up and noticed the face Spinner was making. It, or rather, he was about to come...

Spinner pulled out quickly, and then almost immediately let loose the load he had built up. It went all over Marco's face, and was quite thick, as well as copious. The look on Spinner's face as he did this was similar to the look he had when he first had sex - one of absolute ecstasy; his nostrils flared, eyes closed, and mouth agape. Spinner stayed in this position for several moments, then collapsed back on to the couch by Marco, still breathing heavily, and feeling as if he was 'coming down' from a high.

Marco himself was nearing orgasm, and before reaching it quickly moved his tongue around the outside of his mouth to get a taste of Spinner's semen. He then arched forward, and bucked his hips slightly as he let forth his own load (although his was smaller than Spinner's).

The two simply sat there, both still in a state of utter bliss. Eventually, however, Marco broke the silence:

"I... I think I'm gonna go take a shower..." said Marco, in a monotone voice, still recovering from the powerful orgasm he'd had.

"Yeah... sure... go ahead" replied Spinner in a similar tone.

Marco sluggishly got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom with a shower. The bathroom was surprisingly roomy, and the shower had a sliding door, rather than an annoying curtain. He slowly got undressed and turned on the water, letting it warm up.

Spinner still sat downstairs on the couch, thinking about what his next course of action should be.

"Maybe I should go up there? I mean, I might as well take a shower too... why not take it _with_ him..." he thought to himself.

Spinner then eased himself up, and walked upstairs to the bathroom. If Marco were still with him, he would've seen Spinner's glutes working themselves beautifully on the way up the stairs, and his gigantic semi-soft cock swaying with every step.

Marco then heard a knock on the bathroom door. He was surprised, but elated, and quickly went to open it. He saw Spinner standing there, with a slight, almost innocent smirk on his face.

"Come in..." Marco said softly, in an almost groggy tone.

"Thanks..." Spinner croaked.

Spinner quickly grabbed a washcloth, knowing he'd need it. The two then got into the shower and slid the door closed.

Marco bent over a bit and turned on the shower head. Whilst doing so, Spinner playfully slapped his ass. They both started to chuckle uncontrollably at this, for some reason.

As the shower head began to pour its water down onto them; the sensation of the warm H20 drenching their bodies, after such an experience, simply added to the euphoria. They both took turns beneath the shower head to get properly wet.

"Jesus, you're even huge soft!" said Marco, out of the blue, while it was Spinner's turn under the shower head.

It took a moment for Spinner to process what Marco had said.

"Huh? Oh... thanks." Spinner gave Marco a quick smile.

Marco looked intently at Spinner's now mostly soft cock, and the way it swayed in all its now near 8" glory. It dawned on Marco that, soft, Spinner was still bigger than him hard, if only by perhaps .5", though.

The shower they were taking was creating so much steam it was almost hard to see each other through it.

"I can wash you a bit, if you want..." said Marco, meekly.

"Huh? Oh... sure." Spinner then handed Marco the wash cloth he was about to use on himself, and they traded places so that Marco was now under the shower head.

Marco squeezed some body wash onto it, placed it under the water for a second, then proceeded to scrub the washcloth all over Spinner - quite thoroughly, if he did say so himself.

Once Marco finished with Spinner, he started to do the same to himself. After scrubbing himself and then washing it off, he traded places with Spinner again, so that Spin could properly rinse off the body wash - he'd yet to do so.

As Spinner stood back under the pouring water again, Marco could simply not help but stare. Spinner turned toward him, eyes closed so as to stop water from getting into them. Marco stepped closer to him, put his arm up around his neck so that he could feel his hair, and then tried to stand on the tip of his toes so he could kiss him, but...

"No... not yet, Marco..." Spinner said, mournfully.

"Why not?" Marco asked, confused.

"I'm not ready..."

"Uh... ok..." Marco said, now even more confused than before, and with an air of annoyance to his voice. He decided he wanted to get out of the shower.

Marco opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, dried his hair and body, and then wrapped it around his waist and exited the room. Spinner was now alone in the shower, and feeling bad about what he had said. He supposed part of him didn't want to kiss Marco because then he felt things would've gone 'too far'... that he wouldn't be 'straight' anymore... but was he to begin with? He wondered...

When Spinner eventually got out of the shower and dried himself, Marco had already gone to sleep. Spinner artlessly sat and watched Marco sleep for a few minutes, but found himself feeling very creepy by doing this, and ended up going to his bedroom to sleep for the night.

Lying on his bed, Spinner still felt bad about what he had done. He should try to make it up to Marco tomorrow... but how? After thinking for a while, he came up with two ideas. With those now in mind, he was finally able to sleep.

* * *

><p>Marco awoke to the sound of something sizzling. He quickly jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs dominating the air.<p>

"Hey!" said Spinner.

"Hi..." Marco said, still obviously waking up.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Spinner cheerily.

"Uh... yeah... sure..." Marco replied, feeling somewhat confused. He had never really seen Spinner _cook _before. He looked across the island in the kitchen to see a plates and bowls of french toast, back bacon, bacon, what looked to be sourdough toast, and scrambled eggs.

"Sorry, not everything's there yet, dude... I've got the hashbrown patties in the oven, and I've got some sunny side up and over-easy eggs right here on the skillet... they'll both be done soon."

"Oh... ok..." Marco said hazily.

Marco then noticed something.

Spinner was entirely naked, save for the black apron he was wearing.

"Wait... are... are you _naked_?"

"I was wondering when you would notice! I got this apron a few months ago for when I move out... I figured I'd break it in... Oh!" he said, noticing the eggs were ready. He took the skillet off the burner and with a spatula slid the eggs onto a plate.

"The food isn't the only thing I want a taste of right now, that's for sure..." Marco said. Both he and Spinner then broke into uproarious laughter at the highly cheesy comment. Their laughter was broken by the oven timer ringing.

Marco peered intently at Spinner as he bent over to get the hashbrown patties out of the oven. Spinner then slid them onto another plate.

"Breakfast is served." he said, motioning his hands so as to make it seem like a big presentation.

Marco pulled up a chair and sat down right at the island in the kitchen, using the spatula to grab what he wanted. Spinner had gone and taken off the apron and put on some boxers. He came back and sat down right by Marco, using a second spatula to get his own serving of food.

After having filled his plate, Spinner sat still for a minute, not eating, until...

"I'm sorry... about last night." he said solemnly.

"It's... fine, Spin. It's fine."

* * *

><p>It was 2 PM or so - the two had eaten breakfast at around 11 AM. Since Spinner had shown Marco some of his music, Marco decided he might show Spinner some of <em>his<em> music. He mainly played for him a few of Goldfrapp's recent songs - "_Lovely 2 C U_", "_Satin Chic_", and "_Ride A White Horse_". To his surprise, Spinner had enjoyed them all. Marco was now playing another song, by a different group.

_Untied & weightless  
>Unconscious as we cross<br>The international dateline  
>Let's end it here<em>

Marco leaned in on Spinner, the song continuing to play. While spending time showing Spinner his music, Marco had begun to long more and more for their lips to finally meet. Although he had already performed sexual acts with Spinner, he had yet to kiss him. This was _greatly_ frustrating for Marco. Granted, he _had_ tried last night, but was denied the opportunity. But now, with the music playing, his desire building... it felt like the right time. He didn't care if Spinner didn't want the kiss: he was _going _to get one - just _one_. He then put his hand on Spinner's chest, and though he felt some resistance from Spinner, he continued.

_Let's end it here  
>Let's end it here<em>

"Marco, I'm not sure if-" Marco cut him off with a kiss.

_Let's leave her here  
>Let's end it here<em>

It lasted for several seconds, though no tongue was involved. Marco then stopped.

_Woke up in the evening_

"What were you going to say?"

_To the sound of the screaming_

"I don't even... just... _keep_ _going_..."

_Through the walls it was bleeding  
>All over me<em>

Marco complied.

As the music played, their kissing became more intense and overtly sexual; Marco was massaging Spinner's crotch as they made out, Spinner becoming highly aroused. They ran their hands through each others hair, felt each others arms, backs, and chests, when Spinner stopped Marco from continuing. If one were to look at them overhead, it would certainly look strange: such a small twink dominating the situation with a man much larger than him, in both stature and mass. Or at least he was dominating, until...

"I... I'm ready" Spinner said.

_Let's end it here_

"For what?" Marco asked, confused.

_Let's end it here_

"I... I want to do... _it_..."

_Let's leave her here  
>Let's leave her here<em>

It quickly dawned on Marco as to what Spinner was referring to. The music seemed to fade far into the background now for the both of them.

"Ar-are you _sure?_"

"Yeah... yeah, I am."

"I'm not honestly sure if _I am_!" Marco said jokingly.

"Oh... if you don't wan-" Spinner began, taking Marco's joke seriously before he cut him off.

"I was joking, Spin. I... I want to do _it _too. Just... I need you to be careful."

"Was... was that last part a joke, too?"

"Half..."

Spinner smiled, and then got up for a minute to go to his room to get a condom.

When he came back...

"Wait... you... you're a... the one on bottom, right?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking, unless you want me to..."

"Not really, no... it hurts a lot, right?"

"Usually. But, I mean, you're going to be breaking in, uh, _'uncharted'_ territory for me too, so..."

"Will you bleed?"

"Um... I would _hope _not!" Marco laughed.

"I'm sorry... I sound like an idiot..." Spinner said regretfully.

"Oh Spin... it doesn't matter. I'll deal with it if it hurts. Tonight's about you, really... I want _you _to feel good."

"Ok... well... then I am definitely going to be the top... I got enough action in my ass last night... but I promise I'll be gentle, alright? I'll like, go in slow and stuff."

"Thanks." Marco smiled, then stopped for a moment: "Wait, you have condoms, right?"

"No. I'm celibate, remember?" Spinner said sarcastically.

"Ok, good."

Spinner got up and ran to his bedroom dresser to retrieve some condoms. He came back down with something extra, however.

"Lube... I figured you might need it..."

"Um, yeah." Marco ripped it from his hand and began to inspect the small bottle, as Spinner dropped his pants and underwear.

"Ready!" Spinner said, smiling a boyish grin, cock beginning to rise.

"Well let's have a _little_ bit a foreplay, now..." said Marco, closing in on Spinner and grabbed his soft cock, pulling him closer.

Marco began to jerk Spinner's dick, so as to get it properly hard for the condom - and for his ass.

After several minutes of this, Spinner's soldier stood at full attention.

"Do you want to put the condom on, or should I?" Marco asked him.

"I'll do it... but thanks for offering."

Spinner then tore open the condom, and with work, slid it tightly over his penis. As he did this Marco undressed himself, opened the lube and began to finger himself with it. He wanted to reduce the pain and increase the pleasure as much as possible.

"Are you ready?" asked Spinner in a nervous tone.

"Almost..." replied Marco, with an equally nervous voice. He then laid down on the floor, head on a pillow, and ass somewhat stretched into the air, ready for Spinner to enter.

"I'm going to need you to finger me some more with that lube, and put a little bit extra on your dick, if you can..."

Spinner could easily do the latter, but the former?

"Uh... ok..."

Spinner first put extra lube on his cock, and then put some on his fingers. After doing so, he slowly began to put his fingers into Marco's anus. The feeling of his right hand's index and middle fingers inside of Marco was... _interesting_, to say the least. He began to twist them around in there, and put them in as deep as he could, thrusting them back and forth. He then heard Marco moan.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned.

"No... not yet, at least..." he laughed; "It feels good... really good. But I think you should put something else in there now..."

"Oh." Spinner thought. Marco was ready, it seemed.

Spinner gripped his hand around his hard cock, and then came in closer toward Marco's ass. He then slapped his cock on Marco's cheeks.

"Go slow..." Marco reminded him.

He first poked Marco's hole with his penis, just to get a reaction. It flexed immediately. He then rubbed his cock head against Marco's hole, and finally began to steadily insert it in.

Marco groaned in pain at the feeling of the sudden large expansion within his anus, but Spinner tried to ignore it and kept going. Marco himself tried to keep his expressions of anguish to a minimum, and instead focus on the currently small amount of pleasure he was receiving, but it was hard, especially seeing as how right now said pain outweighed said pleasure 2 to 1.

After a few minutes of easing it in, Spinner noticed he had probably gotten 6 or so inches inside of Marco. He then stopped pushing it further in, and instead looked over at Marco's face, only to see a grimace on it.

"Marco... should I stop? It looks like you're really hurting..."

"No. Don't... it's... weird... the deeper you go, the more the pain increases... but the more I also notice how good it feels. Keep going; I'll be fine."

"Ok..." Spinner said in a reluctant tone. He continued to push his cock in for a few more minutes, until it had gone in as far as it could go - just about 9" in. He then began to slowly thrust back and forth, in and out. Marco moaned again, but Spinner noticed it sounded far less distressed than before. He continued his slow maneuvers, until...

"Go faster... it... it feels really good now..." Marco gasped.

Spinner complied, his thrusts slowly gaining in speed.

Marco was in a whirlwind of agony and ecstasy from having almost all of Spinner's member inside of him; it felt - as clichéd as it sounds - as if he were losing his anal virginity all over again.

Spinner continued to amp up the speed of his fucking, until he was going at a very fast rate - a rate that was extremely pleasurable to him, and leading him closer to orgasm.

As Spinner rapidly fucked him, massaging his prostate more and more, Marco himself was also being brought closer to orgasm. As well, the feeling of Spinner's balls slapping against the clefts of his ass only added to the experience.

Finally, as Spinner was ramming him, Marco climaxed onto the blanket he was on all fours over.

Noticing Marco had cum, Spinner pulled out and slid off his condom as fast possible, then stood over Marco (who was now lying on his back) and let forth his seed. He bucked his hips so as to send the load flying. It went all over Marco's own cock, as well as his abdomen, chest, and face.

Spinner steadily calmed down, his breathing returning to normal. He then laid down on the couch, wanting to rest before... well, he wasn't sure what they were gonna do next. Probably take another shower.

"Merry Christmas, Spin." Marco said, smiling at him, breathing still heavy.

Spinner chuckled a bit; "Heh, Merry Christmas to you too, Marco."

They then lay in quietness for several moments, until Marco broke it.

"Spin..."

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask... you don't still think you're straight, do you?"

"Uh... well... I mean, like... no. I don't. My mind wants to say I am, but my heart says I'm not, you know...?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess this means I'm gay..."

Marco burst out laughing.

"_You_? No." he continued to laugh.

"Then what am I?"

Marco kept laughing, until he realized...

"You're... serious?"

"...yeah?" Spinner replied warily.

"Oy, Spin... Ok: You like girls, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you like boys, or at least me, _right_?

"Yeah..."

"So that would make _you_..." Marco lead him, as if teaching a child.

Spinner thought for a minute, then answered... "Bi-bisexual?"

"We have a winner! Ladies and gentlemen, give the young man a round of applause!" Marco said, now speaking in a faux-game show announcer voice. Spinner chuckled a bit at this.

"Bisexual... _Bisexual_." Spinner repeated to himself, growing to like the sound of the word, until: "I... am... Bisexual. I'm bisexual!"

"Ok Spin, I think I got the message."

"...Sorry."

Marco laughed; "You don't need to apologize."

At that moment, they heard the door beginning to unlock.

"OH SHIT!" said Spinner, quickly glancing at the clock, and realizing it was just a few minutes after 4 PM - right when his mum was supposed to be home.

"We're both naked!" Marco whispered loudly.

"HERE! Let me just..."

But before Spinner could finish his sentence, his mother entered the house. Marco, as fast as he could, grabbed his and Spinner's shirts and boxers, and then stuffed them under his comforter, so that they were out of site from his mum.

"Hello boys." she said, walking into the living room. "So what are you to doing?"

"NOTHING." they both said simultaneously.

"Uh... ok... I don't think I even want to know."

"You probably don't." said Marco. Spinner let out a "zip it!" with his teeth gritted, as he swatted him on the shoulder. Marco muttered an "ow" under his breath.

"Yes, well... moving away from that. Who's excited for clam dip? Maybe cheese ball"

"ME!" Spinner yelped, ready to leap up like an elated child, before remembering he had nothing on. His mother did, however, notice his lack of shirt when he was about to jump up.

"Gavin, why don't you have a shirt on? You're guest is right there!"

"Oh mum, it's just Marc... I mean... I, uh, forgot?"

"You forgot... _to put on a shirt_?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Well, ok then. I'm gonna get started on the food, alright?"

"Ok mum!" he said, shooing her away with his voice.

"Gimme my clothes!" Spinner whispered harshly. Marco tossed him each one of his clothing items. Spinner then put his boxers on underneath the blanket. Marco did differently: he rushed to the restroom and washed himself off a bit, being covered in cum and all, and then got properly dressed.

When Marco came back out of the bathroom, Spinner had on what he was wearing earlier: dark, off-blue jeans and a dark gray long-sleeved shirt. Marco and Spinner sat on the couch, huddled together closely and began to watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. By the time it was over, Spinner's mum had come out with a party plate of fritos, sourdough bread, clam dip, and cheese ball. The two immediately went over to the plate and began to eat. In the background, Spinner's mum had put on a Christmas mix CD; "_Please Come Home For Christmas"_ by The Eagles was playing.

"Holy cow, you were right Spin. This _is _amazing!" Marco said, mouth full of bread and cheese ball.

"There's plenty where that came from!" said Ms. Mason

Spinner was shoveling in fritos and clam dip so hard it seemed as though he thought it was running away from him. Marco was surprised he wasn't choking on it.

"Oh... but Spin... I had an idea..." he piped up.

"Yeah?" Spinner said, speech garbled by the food in his mouth, which spewed from it when he tried to talk.

"Eugh... anyway. There's a club that's going to be having a Christmas Eve party. I thought we could go."

Spinner gulped loudly, "Sounds good." he then belched.

"Gavin!" his mum shouted from the other room, half laughing, half serious.

"Sorry mum." he shouted back.

"Yeah... just... don't do _that_ when we're there."

"I wont... probably." Spinner gave a sly look. The two then went over and put on the jackets and headgear that they had worn the previous day, the music now having changed to "_All I Want For Christmas Is You_" by Mariah Carey.

"Hey mum?" Spinner hollered.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We're going out to a club for a while, ok? We'll be back by..."

Spinner realized he didn't have an answer for the last part; "When will we be back?" he asked Marco.

"Probably before midnight..." Marco replied.

"...by midnight. We'll be back by midnight, ok?"

"Ok sweetie. Stay safe out there!" she said with genuine concern. The two then left the house.

"So what kind of club are we going to, anyway?" Spinner asked, closing the door behind them.

"Gay club." Marco said, walking toward Spinner's car.

Spinner stood still for a moment, surprised.

"Well, are we going to go or not?" Marco said, standing by the car door and waiting to be let in.

"Oh... yeah. Sure." Spinner shrugged and went along with it, walking to the driver's side.

"I've heard about this place, it's a really great club, supposedly." Marco said as he got into the now unlocked car.

"Do you remember where it is?" Spinner asked, putting the key in the ignition, and then putting the controls of the vehicle into their proper place.

"Yep. I'll give you directions along the way."

"Alright then." and with that, they drove off.

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived at the club it was around 8 PM. When they entered it, <em>Say It Right<em> by Nelly Furtado was blaring over the speakers. They ended up separating a bit, mingling with other people in the club. Spinner mostly told humorous anecdotes, rather than hit on anybody, and was oddly oblivious to others hitting on _him_. Marco just stood by, watching him. He found many of Spinner's antics, no matter how mundane, to be incredibly endearing.

"So, who's that hottie you were just talking with? He your beau?" asked the bartender standing behind Marco. Marco turned around to see a man who was most likely in his early 40s or late 30s, somewhat thin but had muscular arms, as well as being almost completely bald but having a rounded beard. He was wearing a black t-shirt, as well as tan jeans with a black waiter's apron.

"Oh... he's my friend but-"

"Oooh, wait... he's straight, isn't he? He totally looks it. That was sweet of him to come with his gay friend to the bar..."

"Actually, no. He's not straight, well at least not totally..." Marco's voice had begun to wander during the second half of his statement; the bartender only heard the first half.

"He's GAY? Oh hell, is he single?"

"No... he isn't gay and he's-"

"But you just said he wasn't straight. You can't be not gay and not straight."

"He's bi."

The bartender looked at him with a blank expression, and then burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" the bartender asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Listen honey. Girls can be bi, but not guys. If your friend over there _thinks _he's bi, what he really means is he's just a gay in denial, or a straight guy who's experimenting. Either way, I'd stay away from him."

"Excuse me? Who are you to say he's not bisexual? You've never even met him!"

"Kid, I've been around the block more than a few times. Every gay guy knows guys who say they're bi are just lying to themselves and need to choose a side. If you're friends with one of them, you need to ditch him"

"What? Ok, that's it. You just lost a customer." Marco went over to get Spinner.

"Spin, I'm ready to go."

"Why?"

"I-" at that moment, the bartender let out a loud whistle and asked the DJ to lower the music volume.

"Hey kid! Get over here. And bring your friend over here."

"Hey! He's calling for us!" Spinner said enthusiastically.

"No, Spin..." Marco said, trying to him, but Spinner dragged him along over there.

"So you're the bi guy, right?" the bartender said.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, your friend seems to be under the impression that you're bisexual, and not just an open minded straight guy, or a confused gay guy. So I'm gonna prove him wrong"

Spinner stood there silent. He had no idea how to react to this situation.

"Stop it now!" Said Marco, but the bartender carried on.

"Alright, for anyone who can hear me now, I want a show of hands; Who here thinks guys can be bi?"

Marco looked at the guys who were in earshot. Under half raised their hands.

"Majority rules, kid."

Spinner stood on the sidelines, still in shock.

"That doesn't prove anything. I could ask the same people to raise their hand if they believed in god. If less than half did, that wouldn't prove god doesn't exist"

"Well, I hope that'd be the case. I wouldn't want a bar full of people stupid enough to..." the bartender trailed off and noticed the cross pendant around Marco's neck.

"Well that'd explain a lot..." he said in a mocking voice.

"What _the HELL_ is that supposed to mean?"

At this point, one of the people in earshot came up and intervened. "Ronny, stop being such an asshole. He's just a kid. Leave him alone and let him think what he wants."

"Eh, you're right. It's not worth it. You should both move along."

"I am NOT leavi-" Spinner cut Marco off, however.

"Marco, I think we should just go..."

"No way! This guy completely crossed the line! He's a total fu-"

"Marco, please. I want to go."

Marco looked into Spinner's eyes. They looked extraordinarily sad... not as though he were going to cry, but just a general sadness within them. However, he could also tell Spinner was gritting his teeth a bit, as well as gripping his hand extremely tightly. He could now see Spinner was very angry, and decided it would indeed be best to leave, lest a gay bar-fight were to break out.

"Ok Spin... we can go..."

With that, the two exited the building.

Spinner was walking steadfastly ahead of Marco when one of the patrons in line hollered at him; "_Hey cutie! Can I get a number?_"

Spinner, in his anger, responded with:

"Don't fucking talk to me, _faggot_."

The people in line, as well as Marco, gasped. Some of those waiting began to holler "bigot!", "breeder!", and "loser!" at Spinner, but he continued on walking back to the car as fast as he could.

"Spin! Spin! Wait up!" Marco was running toward him in an attempt to catch up.

"Spin, the way those guys acted in there..."

"They were right! I don't know what I want... I need to pick a side."

"Spin, that's not true... I see you... and how you are with me... and it's pretty obvious your bi-"

"_**But I don't want to be!**_" Spinner yelled, hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face. He then proceeded to punch the brick wall of the building they were standing in front of. His knuckles began to bleed.

"Spin..." Marco's jaw was agape. Spinner had only ever really yelled at him once before, and he'd only seen him this upset a few times.

"I don't walk to talk about it. I just want to get in the car, and go home. That's it." Spinner said with a quick snort at the beginning and end, trying to appear calm.

"But..." Marco tried to continue, to no avail.

"_I said I don't want to talk about it._"

"Ok..."

With that, they both got into the car, Spinner driving them home.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day for Marco and Spinner was much like the drive home from the bar on Christmas Eve; awkward, silent, and quite honestly depressing.<p>

Though Marco took delight in talking to his mum and dad on Christmas morning, and Spinner enjoyed opening his presents, any interactions between the two were clumsy and cheerless. The two made an active effort to avoid each other, though Marco was not so distraught at the situation that he would be willing to leave, nor was Spinner so distraught at it that he would be willing to kick Marco out.

Eventually, the two ended up sitting on opposite ends of the couch to watch

"That was pretty good." Marco said, in a vain attempt to start conversation

"Yeah, I guess." said Spinner, disinterested.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Ms. Mason, and two slowly made there way to the dining room.

"I'm really glad to have you joining us again Marco!" she said warmly.

"Thanks... I'm glad to as well."

Spinner attempted a faint smile so as not to appear rude.

"Well, Dig in!" she proclaimed, though the two did so at a sluggish pace.

After a painful reticence, Ms. Mason finally interrupted it:

"So what did you to do last night?"

"Nothing." they both said at the same time. They gave each other a quick glance.

"Should I ask that again? Or do I even want to know?"

"We just went to a club, mum."

"Oh. I see..." Ms. Mason then peered down at Spinner's right hand. She noticed the cuts and bruising on it.

"Sweetie! What happened to your hand?" she asked with the genuine concern only a mum could.

"I..." Spinner pondered a plausible explanation...

"He slammed the car door on it on accident."...but Marco provided one for him.

"You don't know your own strength, Gavin!"

"I guess not." he said dully, giving Marco a fleeting glance.

The three continued to eat, yet again with an unnerving hush, until - yet again - Ms. Mason interrupted.

"What's up with both of you? Yesterday you two were giggling and having fun, acting like 12 year old boys; today you've barely even looked at each other, let lone talked to one-another... did something happen at that club you guys aren't telling me about?"

"Mum, I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

"Gavin..." she said, surprised and disheartened at his tone of voice.

"Sorry mum, I just... it's a long story. We'll get over it."

And with that Spinner seemingly stopped the talking for good.

* * *

><p>After the general awfulness of the day, Marco finally built up enough courage to pack his bags and leave. He had walked out onto Spinner's front porch, snow falling in front of him, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.<p>

Marco turned around to see Spinner, apparently having dressed for bed, wearing a white A-shirt (wife-beater) and white (faintly striped with red) boxers.

"Marco..." said Spinner, in a somber, resigned voice.

"What?" replied Marco in a similar tone.

"Last night... I'm sorry about... the yelling... and stuff"

"It's ok. You had every right to be mad... those guys were out of line"

"But I'm not sure if they were..."

"Oh not this again..." Marco said in a derisive tone; he began to make movements to talk but Spinner stopped him.

"Please... just listen to me, Marco. Please..."

He looked into Spinner's eyes and saw the same thing he had seen the night before.

"Ok." Marco sighed.

"Thanks. Marco... I don't know what I want, I-"

"What do you mean you 'don't know what you want'?" Marco interrupted anyway; "Just the other day you were about ready to call me your boyfriend. Isn't that what you want?"

"I do... but... it'll make me gay"

"No, Spin. It'd make you bi. Like Paige. Just the other day you were all confident about being bi, about your feelings for me... did those guys really get to you that much?"

"The way they talked about it... it was like part of me didn't even matter or exist..."

"I know how that feels, but you shouldn't let a bunch of jerks have a say in what you really are!"

"Ok... you're right... I am bi... but... _I don't want it._"

"Spin, not many people want to be gay, bi, lesbian, transgender, whatever... when they first realize they are. Give it time"

"But I don't want to feel the way I did last night. If that's what it's going to be like, I don't want it... besides, it's not like I don't have an option... and you're the only guy I've ever felt really attracted to..."

"Spin, what are you trying to say..." Marco said, now visibly worried.

"I think... I think I should just only be with girls... it's not like there aren't bisexual guys who stay with girls their whole life but still like guys... and if you're the only one..."

"Spin, don't do that... just... if you want to be with me, _do it_, please don't deny what you want."

"But if getting what I want means having to deal with that stuff, I don't know if I want it anymore. With everything else in my life... I don't need it. And you can't say what I said isn't true..."

"It _was_ true, but that doesn't mean it's the _right_ thing to do!"

"Marco... please... it's my life. Let me make the decisions I want to make... we can still be friends, can't we?"

Marco thought about this for a few moments.

"I... no. I don't think we can."

"Why not!"

"These past few days... I've realized how much you matter to me in just about every way possible. I couldn't go back to being just friends. Not without at least giving things a shot. And if that's the choice you're going to make, then I don't think I could handle it... seeing you with all these girls and knowing you never even gave us a chance..."

"Marco, don't do that... _please_!"

"Spin, to quote you from a few minutes ago; 'it's my life. Let me make the decisions' If you can't deal with you being bi, then I can't deal with the thought of us not even trying. Not after these past few days."

"_Marco_..." Spinner's voice grew hoarse.

"Goodbye."

Marco quickly walked off with his bags, crying. Spinner tried to shout his name, but nothing came out. He wanted to run after him, but felt frozen in place. Tears streamed down his face, and finally his form moved; he sank into the bench on the patio, now softly weeping.

His own thoughts began to turn against him and berate him.

"Idiot"

"Great job! Drove another friend away!"

"Loser"

"Wimp"

"You're still the same asshole you were at 16!"

"Terri, Paige, Manny, Darcy, now Marco..."

All these thoughts bombarded him, only making sure the tears continued to flow.

"Gavin... sweetie? What's wrong?" said his mother, coming onto the patio.

"Go away mom! I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled at her, his voice strained.

She was about to yell at him for his secrecy, but she decided against it.

"Fine, Gavin. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to... but _at least _let me do _this_."

"Do _what?_" he said in an extremely dejected voice, as he then looked up to see her sitting down beside him, and the cradling him in her arms.

He continued to bawl as his mother held him, whispering to him that it would be alright.

The snow continued to fall.

Marco himself was still sitting in his car, crying, listening to the radio.

_Last night,_  
><em> I couldn't even get an answer.<em>  
><em> I tried to call,<em>  
><em> But my pride wouldn't let me dial.<em>  
><em> And I'm sitting here,<em>  
><em> With this blank expression.<em>  
><em> And the way I feel,<em>  
><em> I wanna curl up like a child.<em>

He then started the engine, moved the parking brake and gearstick, and began to drive his car onto the road.

_I know you can hear me_  
><em> I know you can feel me<em>  
><em> I can't live without you<em>  
><em> God please make me better<em>  
><em> I wish I wasn't the way I am<em>

As he was slowly driving away, Marco glanced out the driver's side window to see Spinner being embraced by his mum, him sobbing onto her shoulder. Spinner, hearing the car going by, looked up from her. For a moment, his and Marco's eyes met; Marco's welling, and Spinner's bloodshot. They shared this stare for several moments.

_If I told you once, I told you twice,_  
><em> You can see it in my eyes.<em>  
><em> I'm all cried out,<em>  
><em> With nothing to say.<em>  
><em> You're everything I wanted to be.<em>_If you could only see,_  
><em> Your heart belongs to me.<em>  
><em> I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.<em>  
><em> Come and set me free,<em>  
><em> Forever yours I'll be,<em>  
><em> Baby won't you come and take this pain away.<em>

Marco then looked toward the road again, not once daring to take a glimpse back, as one last tear trickled down his face.

_Last night. _  
><em>I couldn't even get an answer. (You said you couldn't get an answer baby)<em>  
><em>I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial. (But that should never stop you)<em>  
><em>And I'm sitting here <em>(sitting there<em>), with this blank expression. (I can't reach your mind baby)_  
><em>And the way I feel<em> (the way I feel)<em>, I wanna curl up like a child. (a baby)_

The snow continued to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

Paige and Ellie's Party ended up being as epic as they had promised, if the turn out and general appearance of it was any indication. They had rented out the on campus club/bar specifically for the party, and decorated it with tons of "HAPPY 2007" signs and such, in order to ring in the New Year. While they had pulled some strings with Jessie, promising _they _wouldn't bring any alcohol in order to allow for this arrangement in the first place, truth be told they were expecting others to supply it. The attendees did not disappoint.

Marco himself mostly moped around the party, standing still drinking a coke until somebody would ask him to move out of the way, lest he ruin their fun.

Spinner had been given an invite directly from Paige, and since he knew Marco would most likely be there, he wanted to go. He _really _needed to talk to him.

When he arrived he was promptly handed a beer, which he nursed as he scouted the club for Marco. He then spotted him, in the middle of the crowd near the stage, standing alone. He made his way over there as fast as he could, _Irreplaceable _by Beyonce playing as he did so.

"So..." said Spinner

"So." Marco replied gruffly.

"You... you were right. About me. I... I know it... I definitely am bi, even if it's just for you."

"Are you saying...?"

"Saying what..."

"Saying you want to be with me?"

"Marco... No. I'm sorry..." Spinner said in a regret filled tone.

"Why even bother talking to me then, huh? Did you just want to rub it in, that I'm not going to ever be with you again, but that tonight you're going to stick your cock into some random whore from the party?" Marco began to cry.

"That isn't it at all! It's just... I'm not..."

"You're not what, Spin. Not what?"

"Marco! _Listen_. I love you. As more than a friend. I care for you, so _so _much... I'd probably even die for you... but I'm just _not ready for this_... I _can't do this_. I told you why last night. Who says we'd even work out anyway?"

"Yeah, and I thought it was bull. You say you do care for me, that you'd die for me, but then what's this? Why not just deal with it? And if we didn't work out... well, we wouldn't know until we _tried_! Why can't you just fucking deal with this!"

"Because I don't want to. Because I'm a fucking coward! I always have been! Is that what you wanted to hear? Because it's the fucking truth!"

"No, Spin..." Marco tried to touch his cheek, but Spinner pushed his hand away.

"No." he sniffed; "Maybe someday, when I feel better about everything... when I'm more stable, we can try, but until then... I'd rather just be like this. I'd rather just keep 'being straight'. Nobody knows. Nobody _has_ to know. All I'm asking right now, is that you understand _why _I'm doing this, and accept it. You don't have to _like _it; you can hate me for it... but please, just... accept it... please?"

"I... Spin, I..." Marco could not properly formulate the words he wanted to use. He stood silent for a moment. The music by now had switched to, quite conveniently, _All Good Things_ _(Come to an End) _by Nelly Furtado.

"...Yes." he finally managed to retort.

"Ok then. Bye." Spinner said solemnly.

"B-bye..." Marco replied, his tone of voice indicating devastation. For both of them, it felt like time was standing still.

The two eventually walked their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" asked Paige

"Nothing... I wish." replied Spinner. He walked away from her, drink in hand, scouting the bar alone. "Maybe I can pick up a girl... no. I can't do that." he thought. He looked at his beer... he'd drank maybe ¼ of it. It was only his beer of the night, too.

He walked toward the exit and tossed the beer in the trash, then left the party and headed for his car.

"What the heck was that?" asked Ellie.

"Everything" replied Marco. He began to walk toward the exit as well.

"Where are you going? The party's barely even started! What about the countdown to New Year?" shouted Ellie.

"I'm going home. Forget the party - I can just watch the countdown on TV, anyway." and with that, Marco had left the bar.

Outside, snow was falling. The moon was out very brightly, he noticed, and the street lamp right outside the building was flickering. He then heard a car driving near, and looked to see Spinner's. As Spinner drove by, both he and Marco looked at each other briefly, giving heartfelt, knowing glances. Marco watched Spinner's car drive away until it was out of sight, and then continued on walking back to his shared living quarters, the moonlight and its reflection on the snow guiding him home.

* * *

><p>That night, as Marco lay in bed by himself, the moonlight shining through the window, all he could think about was if things had gone differently. That if only he had been in that car with Spinner... laying his head on Spinner's shoulder, music playing, streetlights passing overhead through the sunroof, and snow descending around them.<p>

He didn't know that Spinner was also lying in bed, alone, the moonlight shining on him, and thinking the same. The same thing that, at this point, was most likely never going to happen.

Neverless, they could still dream of it.

Marco rubbed his face against Spinner's muscular arm, and Spinner gave him a quick peck on the head, trying to keep an eye on the road in the midst of the snow; he wasn't even sure where they were driving to.

Marco's eyes were becoming heavy, and noticing that, he let the music play him to sleep, head rested firmly on the side of the man he loved.

_...They heard the sound of the snow falling  
>They left the house, and started running<br>They ran past the street where they fluff their lines  
>Where chemestries slowly redesign<br>All the way, the calender froze on even number  
>Cat caught the tones of the cold corner<br>All the way they could see it going  
>All the way<br>East temperature, fahrenheit sanction  
>A transparent sound, mapping distraction<br>All the way, it would be forever_

_All the way  
>All the way they heard the sound of the snow falling<br>They left the house and started running  
>I will let you know when it's time to be leaving<br>Don't want the same ghost for company this evening  
>You come here, and I disappear<br>Somehow I see something I fear  
>Maybe we'll make someones souvenir<br>All the way, they heard the sound of the snow falling..._


End file.
